


Clam

by MissDK



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Disorder, Different sides of the law, Enemies to Lovers, Family, M/M, Police, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDK/pseuds/MissDK
Summary: This is the undercover cop story we all have been waiting for - without even knowing it.Lucas is a detective who stumbles into the job of being an undercover cop, trying to infiltrat the drug related Artis dynasti who Eliott calls family. In this world Lucas and Eliott finds themselves torn between what is right and wrong but most of all they struggle with following their conflicted hearts. To choose honor over family, love over friendship, right or wrong no matter what someone will get hurt.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Ma chérie

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is slowburn, but the characters need a good build up, so have patience with me. Chapters will be longer as we go on :) 
> 
> I am not in any way from Paris, so I needed to rely on google, please correct me if I am terrible mistaken on the details of the city.

Lucas POV

Briefing 15:00  
Location: 26 Rue Louis Blanc, 75010 Paris, France 

”We have for months been trying to infiltrate the drug scene, but with out any success, to say the least our last attempt was a big fail. You are all here as a part of the newest task force. You are all picked because of your individual set of skills” The captain said and looked at Lucas and his friends. 

“We need someone to go deep undercover on this mission, ready to infiltrate the organisation of the Artis family. We know that Etienne Artis is stepping down leaving the family business more in the hands of his son Raphael” The captain continued while a picture of Rapahel Artis surfaced on the smart board.

Lucas felt his whole body buzzing, he loved the uncertainty and excitement whenever they were gathered at a briefing. Ever since the academy he had made a point of proving his worth, he wanted to prove to everyone, that he Lucas Lallemant was more than just a disappointment to his father. 

“Yann will go deep undercover with the target of becoming close to Raphael Artis, gain his trust and from there gather information that will help us shut down the organisation, the Artis family have always been able to leave their name out of anything incriminating. We therefore also suspects they have further connections in higher places. This mission is therefore top secret and no one outside this room is to know of it, understood?” The captain said and Lucas looked around at Basile, Arthur and Yann. They all nodded eagerly. 

“Why Yann captain? I would like to go undercover” Lucas stated while he looked at the captain with a challenging look. 

“Lucas you form to many attachments and Yann is calm and collected, not letting feelings judge his ability to preform” the captain stated and Yann snorted beside Lucas making Lucas furrow his brows. 

They got further information about the case and their separate tasks. Lucas weren’t to excited to once again being chosen as the coordinator of the surveillance team, he wanted the action. 

“Form to many attachments do you believe him?” Lucas snorted and threw his feet on his desk. 

“Well Lucas lets be real, the last time we busted that illegal dogfighting arena, by the way how is Asterix and Obelix? Need I say more?” Yann asked and looked at Lucas with a shrug. 

“That was different, did you see those little puppies all huddled and scared in the corner?” Lucas proclaimed. 

“Yes but Lucas Basile almost took a bullet because you had to get the puppies out of there” Yann said challenging Lucas. 

“Oh come on Yann, that was a momentarily misjudgement on my behalf, I don’t regret it though, I do love those dogs, but to be fair Basile almost always almost takes a bullet because he is so clumsy. It’s a wonder he never gets hit” Lucas said making Yann laugh a little. 

“I’m a stealth Ninja” Basile said creeping up on Lucas and Yann making Lucas turn around knocking Basil to the ground. 

“And what a Ninja you are” Arthur said stepping around Basile heading for his desk, probably to do some tech magic on his computer. 

“I will have you know, the captain choose me for my fantastic ability to blend in” Basile said making everyone roll their eyes. 

“You were chosen because of your connections” Arthur dryly stated. 

“I am a people person, people love me” Basile countered proudly. 

“Especially the ladies, how is Daphne by the way? Does she still flee the scene when you arrive?” Yann asked making Lucas and Arthur laugh much to Basile’s frustration. 

Eliott POV

Eliott looked at the sign in his hands Miss Jeanson was written in bold letters and Eliott smiled to himself. Chloé was finally coming home after two years of studying in New York and Eliott had missed her. She was practically like a little sister to him and he loved her dearly. 

Chloé’s whole face lit up as she saw Eliott and flew into his arms. 

“Miss Jeanson really Eliott?” Chloé said with her eyebrows raised. 

“You know that your dad wants us all to use your mothers name, easier than being an Artis that’s for sure” Eliott said and felt his heart falter a little. 

“I know I know, daddy always trying to protect me, treating me like a little girl” Chloé said and the previous smile was now gone. 

“Ma chérie lighten up, it is so good to have you home, Raphael missed you like crazy too” Eliott said and threw his arm around Chloé’s shoulder guiding her out the the awaiting car. 

“Where is my dear big brother?” Chloé asked looking at Eliott with worry in her eyes.

“Oh he is planning your coming home party, and then he had some last minute business that came up. Aren’t I enough” Eliott asked pretending to be hurt. 

“Of course you are Eli, you are my number one favourite person in this world and you know it” Chloé said and took Eliott’s hand in hers Eliott pressed it in hopes of soothing her a little. 

The Artis family had always been Eliott’s constant. Ever since the day Raphael decided that the quiet boy at school, who lost both his parents now belonged to the Artis family. They had taken him in cared for him and given him a good life, the only life Eliott had ever had. Chloé talked about New York as the drove though the streets of Paris. As they drove into the 16th Arrondissement the part of Paris known for attracting the elite of Paris. 

As they neared the lavish village of the Artis family Chloé grew quiet. 

“Something wrong ma chérie?” Eliott asked glancing at her. 

“It’s just weird being here again you know?” Chloé said fiddling nervously with the hem of her dress. 

“Don’t worry princess, nothing like what happened with Léo will ever happen again, I promise” Eliott stated feeling his own stomach do a summersault. 

The official story of why Chloé was is New York was studying but the whole family knew that Chloé had needed to get away after everything that had happened. Eliott knew the need to know things about Léo’s sudden arrest whereas he suspected something deeper was behind it. Eliott just made a choice of not digging to deep into things that would destroy the world he had build for himself. He cared to much Raphael used to tell him and he was right, Eliott always cared to much, to a point where it in his darkest moments almost consumed him. 

Lucas POV

Basile parked the surveillance truck disguised as an ambulance at Rue De Montmartre near the Parisian hotspot the nightclub Silencio. 

Lucas secured the small camera and microphone on Yann and tucked at his ears “All ready big guy, go get yourself in trouble” Lucas said and gave his friend a reassuring smile, feeling a small pang of jealousy. 

“Off you go big guy, I made sure you look bad ass on paper” Arthur grinned typing on his computer. 

Yann excited the van and stalked towards the nightclub, Lucas followed him on the monitor feeling that well-known feeling of adrenaline. Lucas loved to seek adrenaline rushed in both his job and in his private life. Lucas idea of fun often involved jumping out of planes or houses, anything that could make him feel something other that worthlessness and to supress the nagging voice telling him he was a failure in life. 

Yann reached the line for the club, everyone in Paris knew it was near impossible to get into the exclusive Silencio, but Lucas knew Yann had a knack for charming everyone. 

“Yann sure packs for fun” Basile suddenly said holding a condom triumphantly over his head with a big smirk. 

Lucas turned look at the table in front of Basile where Yann’s wallet laid abandoned. 

“Putain” Lucas said loudly grabbing Yann’s wallet and sneaked out the truck. As he closed in on Yann he saw him talking to the bouncer. 

“There is a private party going on in there sir, better luck next time” the bouncer said starting to pull away from Yann. 

“Yo mate, you forgot your wallet” Lucas said poking Yann on the shoulder. 

“Thanks Lucas” Yann said as he took the wallet and looked like he would likely turn on prince charming any minute now. 

Before Lucas had the chance to get out of there a young dark-haired girl tumbled out of the club tripping over her own feet. Lucas stepped in and steadied her with his arm. The young girl looked up and their eyes locked. Lucas couldn’t quit place her, but something seemed so familiar about her. 

“You okay?” Lucas asked as he looked at the flustered girl, who looked like she was on the brink of tears. 

“I’m fine, just got so overwhelmed, thank you so much for catching me” she said and tried a smile. 

“I always make it a point to go catching falling beautiful girls” Lucas said with a charming smile. 

The girl in front of him lit up in a heart-crunching smile, Lucas got the feeling that this girl didn’t get nearly enough compliments. She was exactly the type of girl Lucas would see himself being with, in another universe where he was wired right and into girls. But to his fathers big disapproval Lucas was only attracted to guys. 

“Chloé Jeanson Artis” someone said making the girl freeze and making Lucas instantly aware that he still had his arm around her.

“Why did you sprint away like that Chloé” a tall handsome guy asked making Chloé sigh loudly but never the less not stepping away from Lucas. 

“I needed the fresh air Idriss, I hate the club scene, you know that” Chloé said looking down. 

“But you know how your brother gets when you pull stunts like that” the guy Lucas now identified as being Idriss Bakhellal suspected of being the main bodyguard of the Artis household. 

“I just needed air and I wasn’t even alone, my friend…..” Chloé started and suddenly stopped giving Lucas a pleading look. 

“Lucas” Lucas said extending his hand to Idriss, the other man took the hand hesitantly and looked at Lucas with a disapproving look.

“Stop being so impolite Idriss” Chloé said sternly and pointed at Idriss. Lucas and his friend are joining us at the party as my personal guests.


	2. Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which worlds are changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I hope this chapter serve the purpose of giving the characters more dept.

Eliotts POV

Eliott looked in the mirror once more, he had opted for all black, he wasn’t really feeling the whole club scene but for Chloé he would power through. The plan was to meet up at Silencio, him picking up Lucille on the way. 

Lucille was another constant in Eliott´s life, she was another one of the things connecting him to the Artis family. Lucille had gone from the annoying cousin of Raphael and Chloé to lover in his late teen years. Lucille was easy, she was comfortable and she was everything he’d known when it comes to love. 

They had broken up over the years and Eliott had been with other women and men, but he always came right back to the comfort of the familiarity of Lucille. She was a good person, she loved him, accepted him and sacrificed so much for him being with him despite of his unpredictability and he loved her for it. 

“Darling we need to decide if we want wedding to be held at the Hôtel Costes” my dad have the booking in order, but I want you to be onboard” Lucille pleaded and looked at him. 

“It’s not the hotel I’m holding back on Lucille, I just thought we could do something more lowkey” Eliott said with a sigh. 

“After all these years we are finally getting married Eliott and I want it to be special” Lucille stated sadness in her eyes, guild creeping into Eliotts stomach.  
“The lets have it at the hotel mon amour” Eliott smiled and tugged at her hand making Lucille scoot closer on the backseat of the town car they were in. 

“I can’t wait to see some of your pictures” Lucille stated as they entered the pulsing nightclub that lies below the streets of Paris. 

“It’s not that big of a deal” Eliott stated trying to deflect the feeling of being nervous about other people seeing his work. 

“Nonsens Eliott having your picturs in the Silencio gallery is a big deal” Lucille said shaking her head. 

Eliott knew it was a big deal he just felt on edge about it, he wasn’t sure if his pictures were there because of his talent or Raphael. Raphael had an uncanning ability to get whatever he wanted. 

“Eli my man” Raphael said as soon as they entered the room going straight for an engulfing hug. 

Eliott hugged him wholeheartedly back, Eliott loved Raphael and he knew he turned the blind eye to all of Raphael’s shady business deals, but he couldn’t imagine a life without the man. Raphael was the first one on scene whenever Lucille called about Eliott’s episodes. He never judged Eliott for being different and he always made Eliott a priority. No one had been beside his bed during his depressed episodes like Raphael just calming him by his present. 

“Where is Chloé?” Eliott asked looking around. 

“Somewhere in the club, Idriss is keeping an eye on her” Raphael stated before being shanghaied by some blond beauty in a very short dress. 

“I will go find Marié” Lucille said kissing his cheek before departing. Eliott hated being left alone, he didn’t quit fit in at the club scene anymore and he desperately needed to get high. Getting high helped him relax and become the old Eliott who was carefree and social. 

Eliott set off for the smoke room, surely there would be plenty of opportunity to find something to smoke. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Chloé hanging by the bar surrounded by two guys Eliott had never seen before. One with his back against Eliott, and a dark man at Chloé’s right. Eliott saw Chloé looking besotted at the man with his back against Eliott. Every protective instinct in Eliott made him instantly storm towards Chloé. 

Eliott came to a halt as the man with the back against him turned around. Every hair on Eliott’s arms stood up and he felt as if he’d gotten punched in the stomach. Everything about the man was beautiful, from the delicate lips to the tussled hair that just framed the most beautiful features Eliott had ever seen. No limb in Eliott’s body seemed to be working and he lost the ability to even walk. Who was this stranger and how did he know Chloé? 

Lucas POV

This was not part of the plan Lucas thought as he looked at Yann. It was a disaster, Chloé seemed absolutely smitten by Lucas and her whole attention was on Lucas. Yann tried to signal him to get out of there, but Chloé seemed to wheel him in every time he tried to come up with an excuse. This was a way in both he and Yann knew it, but the also knew how pissed the captain would be. 

“Lets go see the gallery” Chloé said dragging Lucas by the hand through the club. 

They entered the photo gallery and the sheer beauty of the photographs overwhelmed Lucas. There were pictures of Paris and people in colours and lighting that seemed unearthly to Lucas. 

“Who took these?” Lucas said breathless. 

“My kind of brother Eliott” Chloé beamed clearly very fond and proud of the person behind these pictures. 

“He mostly paints but Eliott have the ability to find beauty in everything and capture it with his camera” Chloé went on smile on her face. 

“It’s okay I guess” Yann stated looking less impressed sending Lucas a raised brow. During their briefing no one had mentioned a Eliott as close to the Artis family. 

“Lets go see if we can find him, I would like for you to meet him” Chloé said smiling, Lucas didn’t have it in him to say no and curious as to who this man was who was able to go unnoticed in relation to the Artis family. 

“This is not how it’s supposed to happen” Yann said when Chloé was out of earshot. 

“I know mate but it is a way in, we will explain it to the captain” Lucas said feeling another rush of adrenaline rush through his body. 

Chloé led them through the club and into a private area. Lucas spotted Raphael Artis sitting at a table deep in conversation with dark-haired woman. 

“He needs a break Lucille, not this wedding stress he is just back from a bad episode” Lucas heard Raphael say as the got closer to the pair. Lucas was a bit thrown back by the sheer level of adoration he heard in Raphael’s voice, not something Lucas would expect from one of the worst drug lords of Paris. 

“Raph, this is Lucas and Yann. Lucas saved me from embarrassing myself outside” Chloé said and beamed at Lucas and then her brother. 

“Well thanks for protecting my sister Lucas and nice to meet you” Raphael said extending his hand to Lucas who took it. 

“No problem, saving damsels in distress seem to be my thing” earning him a chuckle from Raphael. 

“Eliott darling, there you are” the girl next to Raphael said and clasped her hands. 

Lucas slowly turned feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. This Eliott was breath-taking, Lucas felt his whole body craving to be near this creature. Lucas nearly slapped himself, this was silly, and he was a grown man, not some teenager with any life experience. This man stunning or not was part of the organisation Lucas was working to take down. Get their business off the streets and make Paris safe that was Lucas goal. 

“Eliott meet Lucas and Yann” Chloé said beaming at this Eliott. 

“Lucille can we go see the gallery and then go home” the man Lucas now knew as Eliott said ignoring Chloé’s introduction. 

Chloé’s smile faltered and she looked at Eliott and then Lucas with a confused look. The woman next to Raphael got up with an apologetic smile and took Eliott’s hand as he guided them away from the group. 

“That was rude, that don’t see like Eliott’s style” Chloé said looking at her brother. 

“He is going through something, he will come around sis” Raphael said gesturing for them to sit down to have a drink. 

Yann engaged in conversation with Raphael and bonded over a shared passion for cars, Lucas would be surprised if Yann didn’t score an invitation to a later encounter with Raphael. Lucas spent the reminder of the night in conversation with Chloé fighting every fiber in his body that made his eyes wander the room in hope of catching blue eyes and tussled hair. 

He ended the night by sending Chloé off in a town car her phone number burning a hole in his pocket. He didn’t have a safe phone on him, so he went oldschool and wrote it on a piece of paper. 

“I scored an invite to come look at Raphael’s vintage car collection” Yann said proudly like he’d won a competition. Lucas on the other hand felt something other than emptiness or excitement, he had a feeling of longing. 

Eliott POV

“You were rude to Chloé and her guests Eliott, that is not like you” Lucille stated concerned as they got undressed for bed, they decided to spent the night at Eliott’s. Eliott had a small apartment in the 6th Arrondissement known as Saint-Germain-des-Prés previously neighbourhood of artist like Picasso. Eliott rarely got to spend the night at his place, Raphael often convinced him to stay at his old room at the villa, claiming he liked knowing Eliott was safe. 

Eliott never questioned the fact that Raphael needed him to stay at the villa, Eliott weren’t stupid, he knew Raphael was knee deep in the criminal world, but Raphael always kept Eliott as far away from it as possible. Eliott sometimes resented that Raphael had another world and life that Eliott weren’t a part of, but on the other hand Eliott didn’t have it in him to be a hardcore criminal. Eliott also knew he would be to much of a liability with his disorder. 

“I just don’t trust new people around Chloé after Léo” Eliott finally answered and looked away, it was somewhat true. 

“Still Eli, you owe Chloé an apology, she thinks the world of you” Lucille retorted hugging him from behind. 

“What would I ever do without you” Eliott sighed and relaxed into her arms. 

“I have no idea mon amoure” Lucille smiled.  
As the sunlight came beaming through the window Eliott felt his skin warm but after a night of dreaming about blue haunting eyes and tussled hair Eliott woke up feeling like something was missing. 

Eliott knew he had to go visit Chloé. He had never been rude to her before and he didn’t like the idea of her being mad at him. The Artis family was all he had, all he had ever known and he couldn’t and wouldn’t imagine a life without them.  
As Eliott entered the grounds of the Villa Idriss who looked fairly distressed met him. “Raphael is in a mood today, old mad Artis have been laying it on him the whole morning” Idriss stated and pointed toward the garage where they installed the gym. 

As Eliott entered he spotted Raphael at the punching bag treating it like it was his enemy. 

“Yo Rambo” Eliott yelled over the music getting no reaction out of Raphael. Eliott crossed over and turned the volume down. 

“You better…” Raphael started but stopped as he saw Eliott. 

“Easy now tiger, what’s up, papa Etienne on the war path this morning?” Eliott asked knowing the answer just by looking at his friend. 

“Yeah just business stuff” Raphael started but Eliott felt Raphael shut down. “He just want me to be exactly like him and I want to do things my own way” Raphael continued giving Eliott a bit more. 

“You always keep me in the dark Raphael, you share all of my ups and downs but always shield me from yours” Eliott sighed frustrated. 

“I just want you safe and not involved Eliott, you are my normal in this world and you keep me grounded, I need you to be my normal” Raphael said looking defeated. 

“I will always be here Raphael, but sometimes let me share some of your burden” Eliott pressed on wanting to close the distance he was feeling being created between him and Raphael. 

“Anyway I am starving and you my man is always good for pancakes” Raphael tried changing the conversation. 

“I’m the worst cook and you know it Raph. Just remember I’m here and I care” Eliott sighed defeated once more and shrugged. 

“I know Eli” Raphael said and squeezed his shoulder on his way to the shower. 

Feeling his talk with Raphael weighing him down Eliott went searching for Chloé finding her in the kitchen. Chloé was reading some thing on her phone not sensing Eliott’s presence. 

“What are you reading ma chérie?” Eliott asked and smiled at her. 

“Nothing” she said not looking at him. 

“Sorry Chloé, I know I acted rude to you and your new friends yeaterday, but I always get so protective over you” Eliott tried warming Chloé a little. 

“That’s not good enough Eli” Chloé tried her anger starting to fade. 

“I know ma chérie but you are like a little sister to me and I need you to be safe” Eliott pressed. 

“But I already have an overprotective brother and father who never trust me to make smart decisions Eli, no one but you treats me like I have an opinion or matter. I need you to be the one who believes in me” Chloé said tears now streaming down her cheeks. 

“No ma chérie we just all love you so bloody much and sometimes we get to be to much” Eliott said and engulfed her in a hug. 

“But I need people outside this house Eli, unlike you my entire world isn’t refined to this bloody villa” Chloé snorted and buried her head futher into Eliott. 

“I know, I know. I will do better” Eliott gave in, seeing Chloé cry was close to breaking his heart. Chloé was right, apart from his little apartment, which was financed by the money his parents left him, Eliott build his entire life around the Artis family. 

“Good because I invited Lucas over for dinner tonight” Chloé said as she pulled away.


	3. Perle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is no way back for Lucas

Lucas POV 

“HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?” the captain yelled while Lucas and Yann slummed down into their chairs. 

“Well Sir it all happened very quickly and we acted on something that, at the time, made sense” Yann tried, but the captain was furious. 

“I can’t have to of my men undercover, the damage that could cause” he continued more so to himself than to Yann and Lucas. 

“You need to pull out Lucas” the captain said looking sternly at Lucas. 

“But captain we will never find another way in as good at this” Yann started. “Sir without Lucas I have no way in” Yann continued making the captain pull at what little hair had left. 

“The two of you will be the death of me” the captain stated and looked defeated. 

“I can do this sir, trust me” Lucas pleaded. 

“I guess we have no other choice, get Basile on this” The captain said dismissing the two of them. 

“Sir why weren’t we informed about a Eliott in relation to the Artis family? Lucas asked hoping his voice came of as steady. 

“Eliott Demaury is he still affiliated with the Artis family? We haven’t had any information regarding Eliott for years, last report we have of Demaury was him being admitted into Sainte-Anne Hôspital Centre. He was taken in by the Artis family as a kid, but went of our radar years ago” The captain explained typing on his computer. 

For some reason Lucas felt a surge of something unsettling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Petty theft and a charge for disturbing the peace at an animal protest” Lucas read giving Arthur one over while Basile and Yann broke down laughing. 

“We need you to be clean, you are wooing the daughter of the family” Basile stated. 

“Yeah but Yann at least sounds more badass having served time for armed robbery” Lucas sulked. 

“But hey Lucas is gay” Basile suddenly stated making the other guys grown I union. 

“It’s not a problem I’m not wooing her, I go for the friend angle, that girl seemed in desperate need of friend or someone to talk to, I will use that as my way in” Lucas said feeling everything inside him squirm at the thought of exploding someone, but it was a part of the job and served a greater good. 

“I will set you guys up in an apartment in the 11th Arrondissement which fits right into the story of you guys being young hardworking Parisians with no kids and steady jobs” Arthur said earning a grown from Yann. 

“Well at least tell me it is a three bedroom apartment” Lucas said needing his space. 

“Yeah but not to fancy seeing that you Lucas work as an office clerk at a finance company and you Yann works as a car salesman” Arthur continued making Yann yell out in approval. 

“A desk job?” Lucas sulked and rolled his eyes.

“Here you go Lucas, a safe phone for your contact with Chloé, I set it up with different numbers, texts and social medias” Arthur said handing Lucas his new fake phone. “Yann will have on similar to that one, you can call each other on a secure line” Arthur said.  
Lucas texted Chloé right away and headed for his apartment to pack the essentials.  
As Lucas entered his apartment he was greeted by his roommate Mika who danced around arranging flowers and Lucas’ two trusted companions Asterix and Obelix who were eager to greet Lucas. 

“Oh you are home early my little Perle” Mika said and stopped. 

“Yeah about that, I’m going away on a job for some time, it’s not safe to say for how long, but my part of the rent will be paid in full” Lucas started seeing how Mika’s face fell. 

“Will you be safe?” Mika asked looking away. 

“Of course I will, so don’t make any plans of turning my room into a kinky sex din” Lucas joked making Mika smile. 

Mika had come into Lucas’ life when he needed him most, he picked him up in a bar when Lucas was just a kid, guiding him and taking him in. They had stayed together since living in an apartment in the 3th Arrondissement known as The Marais - home of jews and gays. Mika called Lucas his little perle because clams can be damn hard to open, but once you get it open you will be rewarded a beautiful pearl. 

Lucas hugged Mika goodbye gave Asterix and Obelix goodbye cuddles and headed for the Métro having received his new address from Arthur. 

Lucas soon found himself having unpacked and heading for the Artis household. Once he got there he was overwhelmed with the sheer size of the villa. Lucas was let by the gate by security and felt a pang of adrenaline cursing through his body. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a pair of intense blue eyes piercing through him. Right there in front of him was the guy who more than once had creped into his thoughts since last night. He felt uncomfortable and unable to move. 

“I will take him inside” the man Lucas now knew to be Eliott and Lucas forced his legs to keep moving. 

“I promised Chloé I would apologize to you whenever an opportunity would arise, so I guess this is as good as it gets. Chloé is kind, she is patient and quite naïve, she gives her all and her loyalty is a gift. This means that if you go inside that villa you agree to respect her and never do anything that could break her. She deserves nothing but the best this world has to offer. Understand?” Eliott said staring intensely at Lucas who was stunned into silence. 

“Understand?” Eliott repeated bringing Lucas back to earth. 

“I understand” Lucas said nodding while Eliott turned his back heading for the house. 

One thing Lucas knew for sure, Eliott really sucked at apologize because that felt more like a threat making Lucas’ stomach turn. 

Eliott POV 

Eliott unclenched his hands as he opened the door, Lucas’ presence was unsettling and Eliott didn’t like it one bit. He hadn’t meant to go off on Lucas like that but something about the guy made him nervous and beside himself. 

Chloé beamed as they entered the house, she was setting the salad on the table making sure everything looked perfect. Eliott smiled at the sight, Chloé still had something childish and naïve about her despite what she’d been through and Eliott was grateful for that. 

“I found your friend outside ma chérie, he looked lost” Eliott shrugged and turned and headed for Raphael’s room. 

“We never get our hands dirty Raphael, that’s how you keep this family safe, we are the man behind the scene leaving no paper trail or anything that could point towards this family. You will learn to make the right decisions in due time, turning a blind eye to traitors will be the end of this family dynasty. I am not leaving my life’s work and my legacy in the hands of a weakling” Etienne Artis said voice slightly raised. 

“I will handle this papa” Eliott heard Rapahel answer voice almost weak. 

“Why don’t you bring Eliott, you never knowledge nor use the loyalty that man has towards this family, I want him to part of this legacy Raphael, his father meant a great del to me” Etienne pressed on.  
“Eliott is to good for this papa, my terms were always to leave him out of this” Raphael said sounding determined. 

“You are naïve if thinking Eliott aren’t or won’t affected by his involvement with this family is of no consequence. You will handle it right now young man. Take Idriss and go down to the warehouse” Etienne ordered and Eliott heard Rapahel get up. Eliott bolted out of there before they could see him.  
Eliott watched as Raphael walked out of his room towards the garage calling Idriis on his way. 

“Idriss meet me at the car in 2. And call Miguel and have him meet us at the warehouse” Raphael said as he disappeared around the corner.  
Eliott had the urge to follow but knew it would be of no use Raphael would never allow him to tag along. 

“There you are mon amour” Lucille said and tapped him on the shoulder startling him. “Dinner is ready” she said guiding him towards the dining area.  
When they reached the table Eliott saw Lucas and Chloé waiting for them. No one else was present. 

“Etienne had a meeting and Raphael had a business thing he needed to take care of, so it’s just the four of us” Chloé said smiling. 

As they sat down Eliott dared to look at Lucas, he seemed out of place and uncomfortable. Eliott dared say Lucas had never been at a house like this being served a meal like that, the thought almost endearing. Eliott reeled his thoughts in, he had no business to find anything about this human endearing. He was a unsettling new addition which made Eliott feel something he weren’t able to put a finger on. 

Lucille talked about the wedding, how they hadn’t announced the engagement public yet and how excited she was to finally be getting married. Lucas was silent and looking uneasy at Chloé most of the time which annoyed Eliott. He couldn’t get a read on this man, and all he wanted was to know more. 

“Right darling” Lucille said looking at Eliott. 

“Sorry darling I zooned out” Eliott apologized giving him a small smile. 

“Lucas should come as Chloé’s plus one at the engagement party next week right?” Lucille asked excited. 

“I guess mon amoure but Lucas and Chloé just met don’t make them uncomfortable” Eliott said avoiding Lucas’ gaze. 

“I think it sounds good don’t you Chloé” Lucas challenged looking directly at Eliott before turning his attention to Chloé. 

“Yeah I like that idea” Chloé said smiling looking more at peace.  
Eliott stayed silent for the reminder of the dinner, he mumbled faint responses when needed but spend all his energy on avoiding eye contact with Lucas, and the mere thought was unsettling. 

“Eliott can drive Lucas home” Lucille suggested as the dinner came to an end, Eliott opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by the look on Chloé’s face. She looked so happy and that Lucas guy was the one who made that happen. 

“Why Chloé?” Eliott asked as they drove past the gate. 

“Why Chloé what?” Lucas asked sounding surprised by the question. 

“Yes why are you pursuing Chloé” Eliott countered staring right ahead at the road. 

“Well I like her humour, she just seem lonely and I need of a friend. Someone who sees her and listens to her.” Lucas said his voice close to a whisper. 

“So a friend that is all? No other motive” Eliott asked taken a bit back by what Lucas said. 

“So your aren’t challenging the fact that I just said she was lonely and needs a friend?” Lucas asked. 

“No I would be a fool if I said Chloé had it easy and had tons of friends. Growing up in a family like ours can be limiting” Eliott said much to his own surprise.

“A family like yours?” Lucas asked sounding unaware of what the Artis family name represented. 

“Well coming from a family of great wealth and power isn’t easy on anyone and true friends are hard to come by” Eliott said hoping he didn’t sound as sad as that realisation made him. 

“I guess that’s a good point. I promise I really want to gain Chloé’s friendship” Lucas said and gazed at him. 

“I guess I will give you the benefit of the doubt Lucas Lallement, but rest assure I will keep an eye on you, I don’t trust you with her just yet” Eliott said grabbing the steering wheel tighter.  
“How do you know my last name?” Lucas asked surprised. 

“Oh how naïve, you don’t think Etienne Artis lets someone into his house without doing a background check. Petty theft and disturbance of peace, seems fitting for someone like you” Eliott snorted a grin playing on his lips. 

“I will have you know I was very young a rebel” Lucas answered annoyed giving Eliott the feeling of having unsettled Lucas and Eliott liked it. 

After dropping Lucas off in a decent neighbourhood Eliott decided to drive to his apartment for the night. He had visions of blue and brown and his mind needed the release only painting could help with. Mostly Eliott envisioned a pair of piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through to Eliott’s soul. 

Lucas POV 

“He is so annoying, sitting there all fancy and judging me, when he is the one who opted for living a life on the wrong side of the law? How in the world does he have the right to judge ME? “ Lucas raged on as Yann sat patiently by the kitched table. 

“I guess that Eliott guy is getting under your skind, be careful Lulu” Yann said looking worried at Lucas. 

“Be careful, I cannot wait until the day I get to book him and send him away for a very long time” Lucas spat at Yann sound anything but convincing. 

“How was Chloé? Any progress?” Yann asked drawing Lucas mind back to the topic at hand. 

“Well she was fine, she is such a kind person, it’s easy with her actually, she just radiates good person. Such a shame she was born into the family she is. The day we take them down her world will come crumbling down” Lucas said going quiet. 

“And that you are able to do Lu?” Yann asked knowing his friend and his moral code. 

“It’s for the greater good Yann, and I have known the girl for all of a day. She will be able to gain a life free of her family name. That counts for something” Lucas said convincing himself as much as Yann. 

As he went to bed that night Lucas tossed and turned, he was bothered by Eliott and the impact he seemed to have on Lucas. Those piercing eyes. 

“I have your office set up” Arthur said as he led Lucas through the office building. 

“The captain wants us to review som files related to the case, Basile and I will be working along side of you as part of your cover” Arthur stated and Lucas relaxed at the idea of having his friends near and knowing he had a task at hand. 

Eliott Demaury the folder on Lucas screen read and Lucas paused, everything in him needed to know more, but afraid of what he would find. He shook his head dismissing the idea that somehow this guy seemed to enlighten something inside Lucas. 

As he pressed on the folder a picture of a young Eliott appeared on Lucas’ screen. Those piercing eyes and unruly hair Lucas would recognize anywhere. In the picture Eliott and Raphael were pictured coming out of a theatre Lucille and Chloé in tow. 

Something etched inside Lucas as he saw Eliott’s hand I Lucille’s a etching Lucas had never felt before. Lucas dived deeper into the file almost needing to know more. 

Eliott Demaury born June 24th 1994 Hôpital de la Croix Saint-Simon at 23:59 

Parents: Antony and Lucy Demaury (deceased 1999)

Guardians: Etienne and Marié Artis (2000)

Lucas was curious how had Eliott been so unfortunate to loose both his parents at such a young age? Lucas made a quick google search for the Demaury name finding countless of articles about Eliott’s parents accident. 

A drunk driver had on the night August 23th 1999 hit the Demaury family car killing both Antony and Lucy on the spot. Anthony was a well-known lawyer and a part of the Parisian Elite. He made his money defending the shady elite and larger parts of Parisian society mourned the loss. The Demaury couple left behind one son, Eliott Demaury age 6, who now lived with close relatives. 

August 23th 1999 the official papers for the Artis family to become guardians weren’t filed before October 13th 2000, where was Eliott during this time Lucas thought to himself. 

The thing about Eliott’s file was, that Lucas didn’t seem to find any answers only more questions as to how Eliott was. From age 7 till 16 Lucas didn’t find anything of interest. Not until he stumbled upon a official admittance of Eliott Demaury to Sainte-Anne Hôspital Centre when Eliott was 16 years old. A quick search told Lucas that the hospital in question was a well renowned mental care centre. Lucas had seen his share of mental care centres around Paris and felt a pang of compassion towards Eliott. 

Lucas was disturbed by a buzzing in his pocket, he took out his phone and saw that Chloé was calling him. 

“Hey Chloé” he answered and could swear he heard her give out a sigh of relief.  
“Hey Lucas, I’m so sorry for Lucille putting you on the spot like that about the engagement party”  
“No worries Chloé, I swear it isn’t a bother”  
“You sure? My family can be somewhat difficult” Chloé tried sounding unsure of herself.  
“I’m sure Chloé we could have lunch this week?”  
“I would love that, what about Wednesday, I have some thing I need to help Lucille with” Chloé said sounding excited.  
“Wednesday is perfect, at 12 Frenchie, I will text you the address” Lucas said before finishing up the conversation. 

He looked to the door and saw Basile lurking in the doorway. 

“I swear Lulu, you go on more dates than me and I’m straight” Basile groaned. 

“It isn’t a date, it’s a lunch and Basile you have zero game” Lucas stated just before Arthur joined them. 

“I got plenty game, the women just doesn’t have an appreciation for quality men” 

“What you have my friend is mister right hand and dreams” Arthur stated giving Lucas a smirk. 

Lucas laughed content at the familiarity of the situation, the last couple of days had been confusing and Lucas could for the life of him not shake the feeling of having stumbled onto something life changing something that even Lucas’ walls he build around himself didn’t stand a chance against.


	4. Le Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas memorize Eliott

Eliott POV

Eliott looks at the painting in front of him, he had been painting all night and the result a pair of mesmerizing eyes and a face so soft Eliott couldn’t get it out of his head. Even though it had been two days since he’d seen Lucas. No matter how much he tried to deny it Lucas had gotten under his skin and occupied all of Eliott’s thoughts. Eliott both needed and feared meeting Lucas again, Lucas couldn’t be nothing more than an idea. Besides Lucas was straight with his eyes set on Chloé. 

Eliott put the painting behind some of his older works; he couldn’t risk Lucille seeing it. He never painted Lucille, Elliot didn’t have an answer to why not she was beautiful and he loved her. Etienne blessed their relationship from the beginning; Marié had even predicted their union when they were mere 12 years old. It was just right and exactly like things were supposed to be. 

Coffee Eliott desperately needed coffee, but not just any coffee he needed the best Coffee in Paris. Eliott headed for Ten Belles even though it was something out of his way. Eliott hadn’t shared his love for the small coffee shop with anyone; he needed something that was just his. 

As he entered Ten Belles he was hit with the familiar smell of baked goods and coffee. Eliott felt right at home, at peace and able to breathe, Eliott hadn’t been aware of how anxious he had been. 

“Of all the coffee shops in Paris you happened to walk into this” Eliott heard someone say beside him. As he turned an immediate warmth spread throughout his body at the sight of Lucas. 

“I would think you were stalking me” Lucas challenged. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I will have you know that I have come here for years,” Eliott said rolling his eyes feeling the need to defend himself.

“Well enjoy your coffee” Lucas said as he raised his coffee to go mug. 

“Thanks I guess” Eliott retorted and turned away feeling the warmth seethed out of him. 

“Wait Lucas, do you want to take a walk down the canal?” Eliott heard himself say much to his own surprise. 

“I guess I have some time,” Lucas answered with a small smile. 

As they strolled down the canal there was a comfortable silence. Eliott sneaked a glance at Lucas who looked content sipping at his coffee. The scene was beautiful, colourful and a representation of the state in which Eliott felt being in proximity of Lucas. 

“I love their coffee, the one place I have as my own – or had I guess” Eliott found himself sharing. 

“Yeah I love it there as well, I mean with my job you get use to the bad coffee and the immediate need for it at all hours at the day, having the time to go have quality coffee is heaven” Lucas said eyes shining. 

“A job like yours, I thought you worked in finance?” Eliott asked feeling Lucas tense up beside him. 

“Yeah you know office coffee and crunching number all hours of the day” Lucas said with something undetectable in his voice. 

“Sounds boring, I could never be confined to a desk job” Eliott said sipping his coffee. 

“Need something more adrenaline filled” Lucas joked. 

“I can’t live without my art, I find solace in painting and being able to create something. I tried the whole lawyer thing but I just wasn’t me and a weak attempt at honouring my father” Eliott said. 

“Your father is a lawyer?” Lucas asked looking at him with those eyes. 

“He was, he and my mom was killed when I was kid” Eliott spilled; apparently he had the need to tell this creature everything, even things he rarely found himself saying out loud. His parents death was something he never spoke of. 

“I’m sorry” Lucas said as he stopped and looked at him. 

“It’s okay the Artis took me in and has given me a good life” Eliott said gratitude apparent in his voice. 

‘’I’m sorry for the way I acted when we first met, Chloé is important to me and I get so very protective of her. I hate seeing her hurt and I know she feels lonely. I love the Artis family, but open communication is not really something we practice.” Eliott tried feeling a bit of a sting by talking about Chloé knowing Lucas would probably wanting to know more about the oject of his affections. 

“I’m an only child but I know everything about wanting to protect someone you love” Lucas said and walked on. 

“Huh?” Eliott asked catching up to Lucas. 

“Never mind me, my train of thoughts went away with me” Lucas said his eyes telling Eliott not to pursue further. 

“I’m having lunch with Chloé tomorrow, to make plans for your engagement party on Saturday” Lucas stated as a matter of fact. 

Eliott didn’t have an answer everything inside him felt the anxiety return and he gulped down on his coffee. 

“Putain I am going to be late for work. See you on Saturday” Lucas said as he started jogging away. 

“See you” Eliott muttered Lucas already to far away to hear him. 

Lucas POV 

What happened? He hadn’t expected to see Eliott at Ten Belle and he certainly didn’t expect to have Eliott offering up the opportunity to spend some time with him. Lucas could have sworn Eliott despised him and that had nagged Lucas more than it should. 

Lucas were in no hurry to get to the office but he was so unsettled by his conversation with Eliott. How could he slip up like that when they talked about his job? He almost gave away the story about his mother as well. Something about Eliott made him slip up and forget time and place. Lucas needed to stay away from him. 

As he entered Frenchie the next day he saw Chloé sitting at a table fiddling with a piece of paper. Something unsettling by her demeanour, that had Lucas on high alert. 

“If it isn’t the young and beautiful Chloé” Lucas said and he sat down next to her. 

“Hey Lucas” she said her smile never reaching her eyes. 

“Hey what is up Chloé?” Lucas asked his voice laced with concern. 

“ Nothing I can’t talk about it” Chloé said looking down at the table. 

“Chloé you need to get it out, I won’t judge” Lucas said taking her hand in his. 

“It’s my brother, I’m worried about him” Chloé said voice barely a whisper. 

“Something happen to him?” Lucas asked knowing he could stumble onto vital information. 

“Just family stuff I guess” Chloé said as if realizing she was about to spill family secrets to a complete stranger. 

“You know we all have complicated families, maybe someday we can compare notes” Lucas said with a reassuring smile, he knew his number one priority was to gain Chloé’s trust and not press on to a point that would raise her suspicion as to Lucas’ motives. 

“On another note I met Eliott for coffee” Lucas blurted making Chloé look at him. 

“Really? He hasn’t mentioned anything? But I guess he has been keeping away from the house the last couples of days?” Chloé said making Lucas curious for more. 

“Eliott doesn’t live at the house?” He asked trying not to sound like he was desperate for more information. 

“He’s got his own apartment that he sometimes go to, to be alone or create his art. Raphael hates it whenever Eliott stays at the apartment saying he needs him at the house. Raphael always tried to keep Eliott safe and out of harm in any situation, I have never really understood their relationship. Rapahel and Eliott can’t function without the other whenever Eliott goes off in one of his episodes Raphael drops everything” Chloé said making something in Lucas stir. 

“Episodes?” Lucas asked kicking himself for needing to know. 

“Oh never mind, I got carried away. I guess I just never really got to be part of their boys club” Chloé said smile almost reaching her eyes now. 

“So lonely life as the only girl?” Lucas said disappointed that Chloé didn’t press on. 

“I had Lucille, she is older but she always treated me nicely. Speaking off do you need a ride to the house on Saturday? Lucille and Eliott decided to keep their engagement party at the villa. That’s more Eliott’s style these days apparently. I swear he used to make a spectacle out of things, romantic gestures and over the top parties, I guess he grew out of that” Chloé said while she shrugged. 

“How long have they been together?” Lucas asked. 

“Since they were kids. Lucille wanted Eliott and then they started dating. Sometimes they would break up and date other people. Both of them never really finding anyone serious and Eliott definitely had his share of men and women…” Chloé kept talking but nothing registered with Lucas. 

Men and women Chloé had said and that was enough for Lucas to zone out, Eliott had been with men, liked men and dated men. 

“Lucas?” Chloé asked bringing Lucas back to reality. “You zoned out” 

“Yeah sorry, just thought I saw someone I knew” he tried knowing his voice sounded weak. 

“Oh” Chloé said and looked at the waiter coming to take their order. 

As they ordered Lucas’ head kept buzzing, he couldn’t go there Eliott was off limits, engage to be married and worse an Artis by association. Lucas couldn’t afford to go there, it would be his whole career and life he put on the line if he even entertained the idea of Eliott. Not to mention the engaged part of it all. 

“I don’t need a ride, I will just take a cab” Lucas said steering the conversation back to safe waters. 

“You sure? I could ask Idriss to go pick you up” Chloé suggested and Lucas jumped at the opportunity presented to him. 

“I guess that’s an offer I can’t refuse” Lucas said and gave Chloé a smile. 

The rest of their lunch was filled with tales of Chloé’s adventures in New York and Lucas treading carefully around stories of him an Yann. Lucas enjoyed himself in Chloé’s company, this girl had so much to offer and she was really smart too. Her views of the world were compassionate and her goal of making her impact on the world seemed genuine. Why couldn’t she just have been a typical rom-com spoiled brat from a crime related family? 

Eliott POV 

“Why now Eli?” Raphael pressed and looked at him with worry in his eyes. “Are you having an episode?” 

“Not every thought or decision I make is because I’m bipolar Raph, I am capable of having feelings and doubts like any other person on this planet” Eliott said anger visible in his voice. 

“I know sorry Eli, it’s just you and Lucille makes so much sense, you love each other and this has been years in the making. Plus this will make you an Artis on paper as well” Raphael said and gave Eliott’s shoulder a light squeeze. 

“I don’t know Raph, it’s just this feeling of something being of I can’t shake. I love Lucille you know that, but marriage is so final” Eliott shrugged and looked down. 

“Anyone would be nervous, I mean the same woman for the rest of your life come on” Raphael tried but failing to lift Eliott’s spirit. 

“I just don’t want to do something that will end up hurting Lucille” Eliott said knowing that cancelling the engagement would do just that, not matter what this would hurt someone. 

“You won’t Eli, its just nerves and you guys will be married and so happy. Remember you are the good one in this family” Raphael said reassuring Eliott with a smile. 

Eliott was torn in between the reasonable side of him and the other side of him feeling like he would miss out of a life altering adventure by marrying Lucille. As he looked to his right he spotted a shirt on Raphael’s floor. 

“What is that Raph?” Eliott asked as he pointed sternly at the shirt. Raphael hurried towards the shirt tucking it behind his back. 

“Cut myself shaving” Raphael said eyes shutting down and Eliott felt how in a moment Raphael distanced himself. 

“Some cut, you don’t seem to have any cuts tho” Eliott pressed knowing he was entering dangerous waters. 

“Leave it Eliott” Raphael said voice so dark that it made Eliott flinch. 

Without another word Raphael bolted out the room leaving Eliott alone baffled of how distant Raphael had seemed. It was nothing like the friend he had grown up with. 

“Eliott smile and be sure to talk to Mr. Bonoui, he is a very important associate of my father” Lucille said as she patted Eliott on the chest. 

“Of course my dear, and he is here why?” Elioot dared to ask. 

“Don’t be silly, you know this engagement will be the talk of the town, father invited everyone of importance” Lucille stated as if it made all the sense in the world. 

Eliott’s idea of an engagement party would be close friend and family, or more likely never happen because he didn’t feel the need for a party. Lucille loved it though and she walked around showing off her engagement ring that had belonged to Eliott’s mom. 

Eliott felt something stir in him and as he turned around he saw Lucas walking in the door Chloé on his arm. Eliott felt a pang of jealousy, this was quite frankly becoming ridiculous. He pretended he didn’t see them and made a beeline for the drinks table. 

“Not to much alcohol tonight my dear” Lucille said appearing out of the blue. 

“Stop being so controlling” Eliott said slightly raised voice making Lucille twitch. 

Eliott needed to breath and this small talk and presenting himself to people had him feeling overwhelmed. He had managed to steer clear of Lucas, but saw Chloé dragging him towards where Eliott was currently taking a breath. 

“Eli, what a buzz kill this party is” Chloé said as she reached for a hug. 

“I know, but Lucille finds it important for us to show off” Eliott said looking at Lucas who looked everywhere but at him. 

“Congratulations” Lucas murmured still not really looking at Eliott, what was his problem. 

“Thanks, hope you enjoy the party” Eliott said trying to get Lucas to look at him. 

“Oh Lucille seem to be having some problems with Bonoui couple Chloé said and excused herself. 

“Excuse me” Lucas said and left as well leaving Eliott on his own back against the wall feeling like he was about to suffocate. 

He retreated to the door and hurried down the hall to the safety of his own room. For the first time that night Eliott felt like he could breath. As he sat down on the bed he put his head between his legs grounding himself. 

As he felt more like himself the door to his room flew open and Eliott would never have expected Lucas to burst through the door. 

“Sorry I thought this was the bathroom, this house is huge” Lucas excused as he backed away.

“No worries, you can stay” Eliott offered which seemed stupid seeing Lucas was looking for a bathroom not him. 

“Thanks I found it to be a bit to crowded Lucas said as his eyes searched the room. 

Eliott felt a quick panic over Lucas’ presences, his walls covert in his art, dark light, sad happy and so honest. 

“These are really beautiful Eliott, is it yours?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, I have this idea, that my spirit animal is a racoon” Eliott said feeling less tense. 

“Why?” Lucas asked looking at Eliott with those intense eyes. 

“Because there is something secret about them, they wear a mask” Eliott said surprised at his own honesty. 

Eliott was desperate for the conversation not to be over, he racked his brain for something to say. The he remembered the joint he had stashed for moments like this. 

“Want to smoke?” Eliott asked eyebrow raised. 

“I can’t once got really sick” Lucas excused himself and Eliott felt stupid for even suggesting it. 

“Ahh sorry, I don’t often do it” Eliott said somehow needing to defend himself. 

“Is this your piano?” Lucas asked as his fingers caressed the top. 

“Yeah and don’t even get me started on my sublime skills on that thing. I can play you a mean Star Wars theme that will make you fall of your chair” Eliott joked making Lucas smile. 

“Can I try?” Lucas asked as he looked with affection at the piano. 

“Be my guest Eliott said and sat down, expecting to hear something resembling those two lessons he had taken with Chloé. Chloé had zero skills when it came to instruments. 

Lucas started out playing some easy kids melody, Eliott smiled, it wasn’t that bad and he liked being near Lucas. He leaned further down the sofa in his room resting his head against the wall. 

Lucas the started to play the most beautiful melody Eliott had ever heard, he was mesmorized his whole body surged forward needing to be nearer this creature in front of him. Lucas played with such ease, his hands flying skilled over the piano leaving Eliott’s room filled with a melancholic melodi. Eliott knew he was experiencing something truly amazing and he found himself give in at that moment. Lucas touched something deep inside him and he couldn’t deny it. Something Eliott thought he would never feel, a warmth that spread through him like a wildfire.

The music stopped and Lucas slowly turned to look at Eliott looking slightly embarrassed. Not a word was spoken between them; they just looked deep into each other eyes, heads moving slightly closer together Eliott lips inches from touching Lucas’. 

“Eliott you need to come say goodbye to the guest” Lucille said barging into the room making Lucas excuse himself and flee out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, I still havn't figured out how to set up the chapters so that they look easy and elegante to read, is that something that disturbs the reading experience?


End file.
